


A Bat-Family Christmas

by Nax2056



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nax2056/pseuds/Nax2056
Summary: ‘Twas the night before Christmas, and the bats were stirring.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Kudos: 21





	A Bat-Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate

Christmas Eve. Gotham. 

Bruce Wayne sighed as he drove though the city streets, not as the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne but as the defender of Gotham Batman. He was going alone tonight, it was Christmas Eve after all. And he didn’t want to brother the rest of the family. He had already put a stop to Calendar Man and Condiment King’s team up, both safety back in their cells. The roads were thankfully clear tonight, no one on them. He drove up the hills towards the entrance to the cave, taking a left as he drove up to Wayne Manor. Soon going though a waterfall, he ended up in the cave. Jumping out of the car he stepped out. Crossing his arms as he looked around, strange. Alfred was down here most times when he returned. Bruce shook his head, moving froward to the computer and taking a seat. Going to add Calendar Man and Condiment King to the list of captured criminals in the computer. Before he realized something. 

The computer didn’t have any power, it was disconnected from the manor generators. Bruce shook his head, nothing he couldn’t fix himself. He stood up and took off his mask, heading off to the elevator. As soon as he entered the elevator, he could hear music coming from the manor. 

“Oh no...”

Bruce hit the button on the elevator, sending him up towards the manor. Crossing his arms as he took off his cowl. Allowing himself to breathe normally for the first time in a few hours. As the door to the elevator opened up, and the bookcase in front of it as well. Bruce stepped out, hearing laughter and music coming from the main area of the manor. Stepping out of the study, Bruce made his way towards the source of the music, making his way down to the large living room. 

The laughter was coming from Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown play fighting with wooden swords. Cassandra Cain laughing alongside them as she watched. Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon cuddling on the couch. Jason Todd, Kate Kane and Damian Wayne sitting around the fireplace. Talking about something that Bruce couldn’t hear over Mariah Carey’s voice. Nobody had noticed him, when Ace jumped onto his legs. Barking loudly, turning the heads of the family. Soon, Alfred and Selina walked out from the other side of the room. 

“Master Bruce, so nice of you to join us. And before you ask. Yes, this was Master Kyle’s and Master Grayson’s idea that I was very happy to oblige.”

Bruce all but had to laugh as he looked to Selina and Dick, with a nod of approval.

“Well, I’m done for the night. So, I’ll join in i think. First, let me get dressed normally.” 

He said with Jason snorting. 

“Listen, Christmas with military grade armour? I like it!” 

Bruce laughed as he turned away to go get changed. Dick looking over to Jason with a laugh. 

“Course you would.” 

AN HOUR LATER. 

Now we find Stephanie and Cass in the kitchen, drinking some tea away from the rest of the party. 

“So, you liking it Cass?” 

Said Stephanie, smiling at her girlfriend.

“I am, yes.”

Cass said with a smile, taking another sip of her tea.

“Ready for the trip next week?”

“New York? Yes, very much so. Even if there’s a no fighting rule.” 

“I just want a break from crime fighting ya know? There’s like, 50’000 other superhero’s. We can take a seven day break yeah Cass?” 

“I suppose we can, yeah.” 

Stephanie smiled brightly, patting Cass on the arm. 

“That’s good!” 

“Cass! Get over here! I got some stuff for you!” 

Yelled Jason, coming from the living room. Cass smiled and walked over, heading for the main room. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the main area. Dick, Tim and Barbara were about to open presents from Jason as Cass came over. Sitting down with them. Jason handed Cass her box. 

“All right, Dick since your the first Robin you start.” 

Dick unwrapped his gift. Inside, there sat two new batons. Jason smiled. 

“Got you some new ones if you want em, electric mode and they come with grappling hooks made into em.”

Dick stood up with a smiled, wrapping his brother in a hug. 

“Thanks bro.” 

“No prob Dick.” 

Jason turned to Barbara, with a smirk. 

“Your up next Barbara. It’s two things.” 

Barbara opened up her box, inside were two gauntlets that matched with her current Batgirl costume. And two green lenses for her mask. 

“Batarang launcher, and grappling hook. The lenses will hopefully be able to link with the computer. Easier way to link up it.” 

Barbara smiled as she stood up and hugged Jason. 

“Thank you Jason, it’s awesome.” 

“No prob! Your up Tim!” 

Tim opened up his box, and a smirk jumped to his face. It was a new body utility belt.   
  


“Thanks Jason, looks like it has more pockets.” 

“Hell yeah it does. Cass! Come on, your gonna love this.” 

Cass opened up her box, inside was a mattress. She put it out on the floor. With new throwing stars, sai, daggers and a brand new sword with a bat hilt. 

“Thank you Jason, thank you very much.” 

“No issue! Figured you may want some new stuff.” 

As the family conversed. Bruce, Selina and Damien stood on the stairs. Damien patting Ace as Bruce and Selina spoke. 

“You’ve done good Bruce, you’ve done good.” 

Bruce smiled as he looked out at his family. 

“For someone who started his tenth birthday without any biological parent’s-“ 

He smiled to Alfred with a nod, with Alfred returning the nod. 

“I’ve got one hell of a family.” 

“That you do, that you do.” 

Bruce smiled as he planted a kiss on her lips. With Damien keeping up the petting on Ace. 

“I know Ace, they’re disgusting I know.” 

Bruce laughed as he heard that, and looked out the family. A sense of happiness running though him. He had a family, and he was beyond happy with that. 


End file.
